Not Heartless After All
by Dimensional Traveller
Summary: Emmaline "Floaty" McGongle finds herself running from her Uncle Trench's men once again.Used to all her tricks they almost catch her until Oscar and Morris Delancey step in. Just a short story, but there may be a sequel later. :


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of its characters, Disney does. I own Emmaline (Floaty), Bullet, Star Gazer, and Trench. **_

My bright and fiery red hair flew in my face as I ran down the cobblestone street, my heart pounding in terror; I wouldn't let my uncle's men catch ever catch me. I'm not like my uncle, I refuse to live with that monster!

"Emmaline, you're going home to your Uncle Trench!" Shouted Star Gazer; his voice when he spoke was usually soft. When he shouted it was more brisk, loud, and enough to grab a crowd's attention.

My home was never and will never be with my Uncle! I know my Uncle's first name is Anthony or Antonio, something around those lines; I don't know his last name and I don't want too. From what my father had told me before his 'accidental' death my uncle got his nickname Trench after a trench coat that has many pockets; my father would always tell me my uncle was always pulling something out of his many hidden pockets that he could use to hurt, kill, steal, and get whatever he wanted. It wasn't until his death that I understood what he was saying; I understood why we moved around New York so often....My Uncle is a powerful gangster who stops at nothing to get what he wants.

I ran blindly into an alley way; usually I have tricks up my sleeve to get the gangsters to leave me alone for a while. My tricks had become predictable to most of the gangsters that chase me almost every day; I leaned against the wall and watched in terror as the two gangsters skidded to a stop.

Star Gazer was in his late twenties, his dark brown hair was longer and went a little past the base of his neck; his eyes were also brown; like Trench he wore an expensive black suit, however it wasn't as fancy as Trench's. Bullet was nineteen and had been a newsboy from Queens before he worked for Trench; he wore a suit that was expensive, but nowhere near as expensive as Trench's or Star Gazer's. His hair was long and black; his eyes were so dark I was pretty much certain they were black.

"In dere," Bullet exclaimed as he pointed into the alley way, "youse can't get away from us dis time, Emmaline!"

Star Gazer glared at Bullet, "drop the accent, if you're going to work for Trench you need to learn to speak proper english."

"Yeah, Yeah, whadeva," Bullet replied as he stepped into the alley way.

My heart pounded as I backed away, Bullet's smile widened.

"Ain't no escape t'day, Sunshine," he exclaimed.

I bumped into something soft and froze before turning, Morris Delancey stared down at me; my heart pounded in even more terror when I saw him and saw Oscar behind him.

"What's goin' on heah?" Oscar asked, "Why ah youse after dis street rat?"

"Oscar, Morris, walk away," Star Gazer exclaimed, "do not get involved for this."

"Youse dat Star Gazer guy," Oscar exclaimed, "we'se woik for Trench too-"

"You do very small jobs for Trench-" Star Gazer started.

"Small but effective," Oscar replied as he stood in front of his brother and glanced down at me, "what's so important about _her_? She's jist like dem odda newsgirls."

"No she ain't," sneered Bullet, "She's Trench's niece."

Oscar stared at me wide eyed, "ya should go, live da good life! Ah ya crazy?!"

"No!" I replied, "I won't live with a monster like him!"

"No wondah Jacky-Boy likes keepin ya around," snorked Morris, "ya gotta loud mouth like his."

I was trapped, I knew the Delanceys were almost as bad as Star Gazer and Bullet. The Delanceys had dragged Crutchy off to the Refuge during the strike; they had beat David almost senseless; and were constantly cruel to each and every newsie they came into contact with. I refused to cry, that would only make all four of these men happy. I'm no damsel in distress but I'm surrounded by four strong men and so far I haven't seen any other newsies that I could yell to for help.

"Get lost," Oscar suddenly exclaimed to the two gangsters.

Was I hearing things?! I looked at him wide eyed, he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me behind him. Morris stood beside his brother, both men blocking me from the gangsters. My eyes were wide and I think my heart had skipped a beat from shock; why were the Delancey brothers helping me? I wasn't going to complain!

"You two can have your lives ruined," threatened Star Gazer as he pushed his jacket aside and flashed his gun that was inside his shoulder holster. I know he has more too, he just keeps them hidden; like all of Trench's men are required to do. I pretty much figured that it was gangster law to have at least two more guns or pistols hidden on your somewhere on you.

"Don't t'ink we'se know dat?" Oscar sneered, "but da lady said she don't wanna go."

"Why are youse helpin heh? Youse both hate newsies and ya ain't fond of street rats, especially ones dat ah goils!" Bullet exclaimed in shock.

"We'se got our reasons," Morris replied.

"Get out of the way or I will shoot you," Star Gazer sneered as he reached for his gun.

"Go ahead, but it's shoah gonna be hard ta explain why youse killin two men who ah protectin an innocent lady," replied Oscar as he looked above the two gangsters' heads.

Star Gazer and Bullet turned and both froze at seeing a small crowd that had gathered at the mouth of the alley way, curiously watching the events as they unfolded. Amongst the crowd were two of Dukes men that were looking for any excuse to start a fight with Trench's men.

"Fine," Star Gazer exclaimed before exclaiming, "next time, Emmaline, you're going home. No more tricks, no more help. Even if we have to shoot you in both legs, you are going home." The two gangsters silently left the alley way and the crowd started to break up and go their own ways.

"Thank you-" I started.

"Youse owe us a favor now," Oscar exclaimed as he leaned close to my face, "when we'se need it we'se will come ta ya and youse can't argue, got it?"

I nodded as I watched both the brothers start walking out of the alley way; I knew they had helped me for a favor from me, but what could I do for them?

"Why did you help me? Besides the favor, I mean?" I asked.

Oscar paused but didn't turn around, "evah heah of Bullet's reputation?"

"No," I replied honestly, I knew his name and that he had a bad temper, that was it.

"He's raped over 5 women, 3 were newsgirls, all were killed when he was done with them." Oscar replied before he and Morris left the alley way.

I stared after them in shock, Oscar and Morris Delancey had just saved my life; I did owe them, big time. I walked off in shock...Obviously deep down the two brothers really did have a heart....Even if it was small.

(A/N: I had no idea there was a Delancey week until I read the stories saying there is. So here's my little Delancey-ish story showing the brothers doing something good. Also it's an introduction to Alley and I's RP Board: Trench's World. We need members so here's the link if you want to join: h t t p : / /t r e n ch sw o rl d. p ro b o ar ds .com /in dex. c g i


End file.
